Question: Divide.
Solution: Let's turn $8.4$ into tenths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ $.$ $4$ $8.4 = 84\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $84\text{ tenths}\div7 = 12\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $12\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $.$ $2$ Here is the completed equation: $1.2=8.4 \div 7$